Blind Ghost
by Vladdywolfire
Summary: Casper High is doing a program with the school for the blind in Amity Park, Danny, and his freinds meet a girl who's very mysterious to them. They hear about a ghost that's, at the school too enjoyed it.
1. Chapter 1

**Blind Ghost**

**Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman.**

**Vladdy Dragonheart/Vladdy Spirit/The Guardian of Spirits, Joey Rocket, Maggie Bell, Lizzy Dickinson, David Grant, Melissa Lee, Shaw Hopkins, Sabrina Howard, Robbie Frost, William Bearberry, Robin Knight, Jerry Poe, Amber Sullivan, Peter Fitzgerald, Katie Allen, Ginny, Amy, Norb Einstein, James, Serena Dragonheart, Emperor Yang, and Midwest Association of Phenomenal Studies belongs to me, so no stealing them from me.**

**I don't own any of these songs, there from a free lyrics web site. Barbie Girl © Aqua, Walk Like An Egyptian © The Bangles, She Blind With Science © Thomas Dolby, I Want You © Savage Garden, Ordinary World © Aurora, Vertical Limit/Pts. Of Athrty © Linkin Park, Breathless © The Corrs, Me Against The World © Simple Plan, Beautiful Morning © Ace Of Base, Faith © George Michael, Lil' Red Riding Hood © Bowling For Soup, Gives You Hell © All-American Rejects, Bad Boy © Cascada, and Everyday Superhero © Smash Mouth.**

**I apologize for taking and reputing this story up, so many times this is the very last time I'm doing this story, if I do it again you can yelled at me all you want.**

Wednesday at Casper High everyone in class when an announcement came on the intercom system. "All students and teachers please go to the gymnasium, for a special program" everyone hear. Everybody left their classrooms, and headed to the gym. "I wonder what's this program is about?" Danny Fenton asked, his two best friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. "Whatever it is it got us out of, Lancer's, English class", said Tucker to them. "I hope it's not another stupid school rally", said Sam, to them.

They came to the gym they notice Danny's, patents and Vlad Masters, standing near the gym doors. Danny wonder what their doing here, he, Sam, and Tucker, came over to them "mom, dad, Vlad, what are you doing here", asked Danny. "Hello, Daniel, Principal Ishiyama, invited me to this program today, and me being Mayor of Amity Park she thought that I would like to see it". "I asked Jack and Maddie, if they would like to join me to this program, they said that they would joined me", he said to Danny. Danny narrow his eyes at Vlad, they went in the gym, and saw that both bottoms of the bleachers have orange cones tape to the surface with ropes around them.

Two big speakers up against the right, and left walls everyone is sitting down Danny, Sam, and Tucker, sat far away from Vlad, Jack, and Maddie. Principal Ishiyama can in the middle of the floor, with a microphone in her left hand. "Can I have everyone's attention you have notice, the bottom of the bleachers that's so the performers don't get hurt". "I want everyone to give respect, to them as they would to you", she said to everyone. She left the floor and sat down on the right bleachers, all the kids came out on rollerskates their dress in different costumes.

One as Vlad Masters, one as Jack Fenton, one as Danny Phantom, two as cheerleaders, two as jocks, three as rock stars. One of the cheerleaders and one of the jocks came in the middle of the floor, all the other kids spreaded out on the floor the music started playing and they started dancing.

(Car stops)

Hiya Barbie

Hi Ken

Do you wanna go for a ride?

Sure Ken

Jump in…

I'm a Barbie girl

In a Barbie world

Life in plastic

It's fantastic.

You can brush my hair

And dress me everywhere.

Imagination, that is your creation.

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a Barbie girl

In a Barbie world

Life in plastic

It's fantastic.

You can brush my hair

And dress me everywhere.

Imaginaiton, that is your creation.

I'm a blond bimbo girl

In a fantasy world,

Dress me up, make it tight

I'm your daring.

You are my doll, rock n' roll

Feel the glamoring thing,

Kiss me here, Touch me there

Hanky panky.

You can touch

You can play

If you say "I'm always yours"

(Uu-wohh-ohh)

I'm a Barbie girl

In a Barbie world

Life in plastic

It's fantastic.

You can brush my hair

And dress me everywhere.

Imagination, that is your creation.

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Ah-ah-ah-yeah

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Uu-oooh-u uu-oooh-u

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Ah-ah-ah-yeah

Come on Barbie, let's party!

Uu-wohh-ohh uu-wohh-oh

Make me walk

Make me talk

Do whatever you please,

I can act like a star

I can beg on my knees.

Come jump in

Bimbo friend

Let us do it again,

Hit the town

Fool around

Let's go party

You can touch

You can play

If you say: "I'm always yours"

You can touch

You can play

If you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Ah-ah-ah-yeah

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Uu-oooh-u uu-oooh-u

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Ah-ah-ah-yeah

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Uu-wohh-oh uu-wohh-oh

I'm a Barbie girl

In a Barbie world

Life in plastic

It's fantastic.

You can brush my hair

And dress me everywhere.

Imagination, that you creation.

I'm a Barbie girl

In a Barbie world

Life in plastic

It's fantastic.

You can brush my hair

And dress me everywhere.

Imagination, that is your creation.

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Ah-ah-ah-yeah

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Uu-oooh-u uu-oooh-u

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Ah-ah-ah-yeah

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Uu-wohh-oh Uu-wohh-oh

Oh, I'm having so much fun!

Well Barbie, were just getting started.

Oh, I love Ken.

(Car starts).

When the song ended all the kids leaned on each, other in the middle of the floor. Everyone applause them they went behind the left bleachers, a tall African American man came in the middle of the floor. His hair is black in daglocks, his eyes are brown, he's wearing a palm tree shirt, gray jeans, and white sneakers. He has the microphone now "good morning I'm Peter Fitzgerald, I'm from the Bobby Hawk School for the Blind". "My students have come here today to perform, for you I'm going to introduce the girls first and then the boys", he said to everyone.

He left the floor and went back to the left bleachers, all the girls came out to the floor the music, started playing they started dancing.

All the old paintings on the tomb

They do the sand dance, don' cha know?

If they move too quick (Oh-Way-Oh)

They're falling down like a domino

And the bazaar man by the Nile

He got the money on a bet

GOLD crocodiles (Oh-Way-Oh)

They snap their teeth on a cigarette

Peter called their names they came in the middle, of the floor doing different dance moves. "Sabrina" she did pop moves "Lizzy", she did disco moves.

Foreign types with their hookah pipes sing;

Way-oh-way-oh-way-ooo-aaa-ooo…

Walk like an Egyptian.

The blonde waitresses take their trays

Spin around and they cross the floor.

They've got the moves (Oh-Way-Oh)

You drop your drink then they bring you more

"Melissa" she did rock moves "Maggie", she did hip hop moves "Vladdy", she did break dancing moves.

All the school kids so sick of books

They like the punk and the metal band

When the buzzer rings (Oh-Way-Oh)

They're walking like an Egyptian

Slide your feet up the streets

Bend your back

Shift your arm then you pull it back

Like Sergeant O (Oh-Way-Oh)

So strike a pose on a Cadillac

If you want to find all the cops,

They're hanging out in the donut shop.

They sing and dance (Oh-Way-Oh)

They spin their clock and cruise on down the block

All the Japanese with their Yen

The party boys call the Kremlin

The Chinese know (Oh-Way-Oh)

They walk along like Egyptians

All the cops in the donut shop say:

Way-oh-way-oh-way-ooo-aaa-ooo…

Walk like an Egyptian

Walk like an Egyptian.

The song ended everyone applause them, and are surprise that two of the girls are dress as Danny Phantom and Vlad Masters. They went back behind the left bleachers; all the boys came out to the floor. The music started playing they started dancing; the boys did the same thing as the girls did by coming in the middle, of the floor doing different dance moves.

It's poetry in motion

She turned her tender eyes to me

As deep as any ocean

As sweet as any harmony

Mmm-but she blind me with science

"She blinded me with science!"

And failed me in biology

When I'm dancing close to her

"Blinding me with science – science!"

I can smell the chemicals

"Blinding me with science – science!"

"Science!"

"Science!"

"David" he did pop moves "Shaw", he did rock moves.

Mmm-but it's poetry in motion

And when she turned her eyes to me

As deep as any ocean

As sweet as any harmony

Mmm-but she blinded me with science

And failed me in geometry

When she's dancing next to me

"Blinding me with science-science!"

"Science!"

"William" he did disco moves "Robbie", he did hip hop moves "Joey", he did break dancing moves.

It's poetry in motion

And now she's making love to me

The spheres're in commotion

The elements in harmony

She blinded me with science

"She blinded me with science!"

And hit me with technology

"Good heavens Miss Sakamoto – you're beautiful!"

I –

I don't believe it!

There she goes again!

She's tidied up, and I can't find anything!

All my tubes and wires

And careful notes

And antiquated notions

But! – it's poetry in motion

And when she turned her eyes to me

As deep as any ocean

As sweet as any harmony

Mmm- but she blinded me with science

"She blinded me with – with science!"

She blinded me with-

The song ended anyone applause them, they went back behind the left bleachers.


	2. Chapter 2

Each of the kids' are going to come back out one at a time, to dance to different songs", he said to everybody. Joey is the first to come out he dance to I Want You,

Anytime I need to see your face

I just close my eyes

And I am taken to a place where

Your crystal mind and

Magenta feelings take up shelter

In the base of my spine

Sweet like a chic a cherry cola

I don't need to try and explain

I just hold on tight

And if it happens again I might move

So slightly

To the arms and the lips and the face

Of the human cannonball

That I need to I want to

Come stand a little bit closer

Breathe in and get a bit higher

You'll never know what hit you

When I get to you

Ooh I want you

I don't know if I need you

But ooh I'd die to find out

Ooh I want you

I don't know if I need you

But ooh I'd die to find out

I'm the kind of person who endorses

A deep commitment

Getting comfy getting perfect

Is what I live for?

But a look then a smell of perfume

It's like I'm down on the floor

And I don't know what I'm in for

Conversation has a time and place

In the interaction of a lover and

A mate

But the time of talking

Using symbols using words

Can be likened to a deep sea diver

Who is swimming with a raincoat?

Come stand a little bit closer

Breathe in and get a bit higher

You'll never know what hit you

When I get to you

Ooh I want you

I don't know if I need you

But ooh I'd die to find out

Ooh I want you

I don't know if I need you

But ooh I'd die to find out

Anytime I need to see your face

I just close my eyes

And I am taken to a place where

Your crystal mind and

Magenta feelings take up shelter

In the base of my spine

Sweet like a chic a cherry cola

I don't need to try and explain

I just hold on tight

And if it happens again I might move

So slightly

To the arms and the lips and the face

Of the human cannonball

That I need to I want to

Ooh I want you

I don't know if I need you

But ooh I'd die to find out

I don't know if I need you

But ooh I'd die to find out

So can we find out?

The song ended everyone applause him; Vladdy, came out after him she dance to Ordinary World.

Came in from a rainy Thursday on the avenue

Thought I heard you talking softly

I turned on the lights, the TV, and the radio

Still I can't escape the ghost of you

What has happened to it all?

Crazy, some'd say

Where is the life that I recognize?

Gone away

But I won't cry for yesterday

There's an ordinary world

Somehow I have to find

And as I try to make my way

To the ordinary world

I will learn to survive.

She jump in the air doing spirales on the gone aways, and rolled back on her rollerskates on where is my friend when I need you most.

Passion or coincidence

Once prompted you to say

"Pride will tear us both apart"

Well now pride's gone out the window

Cross the rooftops, run away

Left me in the vacuum of my heart

What is happening to me?

Crazy, some'd say

Where is my friend when I need you most?

Gone away

But I won't cry for yesterday

There's an ordinary world

Somehow I have to find

And as I try to make my way

To the ordinary world

I will learn to survive

Papers in the roadside

Tell of suffering and greed

Here today, forgot tomorrow

Ooh, here besides the news

Of holy war and holy need

Ours is just a little sorrowed talk

And I don't cry for yesterday

There's an ordinary world

Somehow I have to find

And as I try to make my way

To the ordinary world

I will learn to survive

Every one is my world, I will learn to survive

Any one is my world, I will learn to survive

Any one is my world

Every one is my world.

The song ended everyone applause her; Robbie, came out after her he dance to Lil' Red Riding Hood.

(Howls)

Who's that I see walkin' in these woods?

Why it's Little Red Ridin' Hood

Hey there Little Red Riding Hood

You sure are lookin' good

You're everything a big bad wolf would want

Listen to me (howl)

Little Red Ridin' Hood

I don't think even big girls should

Go walkin' in these spooky old woods alone

(Howls)

What big eyes you have

The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad

So, just to see that you don't get chased

I think I ought to walk with you for a way

What full lips you have

They're sure to lure someone bad

So, untill you get to grandma's place

I think you ought to walk, with me and be safe

I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on

Till I'm sure that you've been shown

That I can be trusted walkin' with you alone

(Howls)

Little Red Ridin' Hood

I'd like to hold you if I could

But you might think I'm a big bad wolf, so I won't

(Howls)

What a big heart I have

The better to love with

Little Red Ridin' Hood

Even bad wolves can be good

I'll try to be satisfied

Just to walk close by your side

Maybe you'll see things my way

Before we get to grandma's place

Little Red Ridin' Hood

You sure are lookin' good

You're everything a big bad wolf could want

(Howls)

(Baaa).

The song ended everyone applause him; Maggie, came out after him she dance to Vertical Limit/ Pts. Of Athrty.

Yo yo

Forteit the game before somebody else

Takes you out of the frame and puts your name to shame

Cover up your face you can't run the race

The pace is too fast you just won't last

You love the way, I look at you

While taking pleasure in the things you put me through

You take away if I give in

My life, my pride is broken

You like to think you're never wrong

(You live what you've learn)

You have to act like you're someone

(You live what you've learn)

You want someone to hurt like you

(You live what you've learn)

You want to share what you've been through

(You live what you've learn)

You love the things, I say I do

The way I hurt myself again just to get back at you

You take away when I give in

My life, my pride is broken

You like to think you're never wrong

(You live what you've learned)

You have to act like you're someone

(You live what you've learned)

You want someone to hurt like you

(You live what you've learned)

You want to share what you've been through

(You live what you've learned)

Yo..yo

Forfeit the game before somebody else

Takes you out of the frame and puts your name to shame

Cover up your face you can't run the race

The pace is too fast you just won't last

Forfeit the game before someone else

Takes you out of the frame and puts your name to shame

Cover up your face you can't run the race

The pace is too fast you just won't last

You like to think you're never wrong

(You live what you've learned)

You have to act like you're someone

(You live what you've learned)

You want someone to hurt like you

(You live what you've learned)

You want to share what you've been through

(You live what you've learned)

You like to think you're never wrong

(You live what you've learned)

You have to act like you're someone

(You live what you've learned)

You want someone to hurt like you

(You like what you've learned)

You want to share what you've been through

(You live what you've learned)

Roduct the one, your intaught to know

Forfeit the game, 'cause tomorrow

What it's all done, you reap what you sow

You like to think you're never wrong (You live what you've learnt)

You have to act like you're so much (You live what you've learnt)

You want someone to hurt like you (You live what you've learnt)

You want to share what you've been through (You live what you've learnt)

You like to think you're never wrong (You live what you've learnt)

You have to act like you're so much (You live what you've learnt)

You want someone to hurt like you (You live what you've learnt)

You want to share what you've been through (You live what you've learnt).

The song ended everyone applause her; Shaw, came out he dance to Me Against The world.

We're not gonna be just a part of their game

We're not gonna be just the victims

They're taking our dreams and they tear them apart

Till everyone's the same

I've got no place to go

I've got nowhere to run

They'd love to watch me fall

They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster

That's what they always said

I'm a lost cause, not a hero

But I'll make it on my own

I'm gonna prove them wrong

Me against the world

It's me against the world

We won't let them change how we feel in our hearts

We're not gonna let them control us

We won't let them shove all their thoughts in our heads

And we'll never be like them

I've got no place to go

I've got nowhere to run

They'd love to watch me fall

They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster

That's what they always said

I'm a lost cause, not a hero

But I'll make it on my own

I'm gonna prove them wrong

It's me against the world

World… world… world…

(Scream)

Now I'm sick of this waiting

So come on and take your shot

You can spit all your insults

But nothing you say's gonna change us

You can sit there and judge me

Say what you want to

We'll never let you win.

I'm a nightmare, a disaster

That's what they always said

I'm a lost cause, not a hero

But I'll make it on my own

I'm gonna prove them wrong

They'll never bring us down

We'll never fall in line

I'm make it on my own

Me against the world.

The song ended everyone applause him; Lizzy, came out after him she dance to Beautiful Morning.

What a beautiful morning

The best to in life is free

Mmm, what a beautiful morning

Believe me

What a mystery, though the world's on fire

Yesterday's hard words still in my head

I feel no despair, no regrets or sorrows

Cause this new day makes me dance on air

What a beautiful morning in my life

The best in life is free

I'll give it all away

And I wonder what more is to come

And this beautiful morning

Changed my mind

Believe me when I say

The shadows weighed it out, oh, yeah

As the day grows bright, we are turning pages

And we'll write new chapters of our lives

Some are strong and long, others weak with sorrow

Keep the focus on the rising sun

What a beautiful morning in my life

The best in life is free

I'll give it all away

And I wonder what more is to come

And this beautiful morning

Changed my mind

Believe me when I say

The shadows weighed it out, oh, yeah

Believe me

Crows will always fly

Believe me

They're only birds

You have to

You have to let go

And you will see things in a different light

What a beautiful morning, mmm

What a beautiful morning

Ooh…ooh…believe me

What a beautiful, what a beautiful morning

A beautiful morning

A beautiful day, our troubles away

What a morning (It's a beautiful morning)

A beautiful morning

A beautiful day, our troubles away (Believe Me)

Believe me (What a beautiful morning, yeah)

A beautiful morning (The best in life is free)

A beautiful day (Oh, yeah), our troubles away

What a morning (A beautiful morning)

A beautiful morning (Beautiful morning)

A beautiful day (Oh, yeah), our troubles away (Oh, believe me).

The song ended everyone applause her; William, came out after her he dance to Gives You Hell.

I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face

And it never feels out of place

And you still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace

I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

Now where's you picket fence love

And here's that shiny car,

And did it ever get you far

You've never seem so tense love

I've never seen you fall so hard,

Do you know where you are?

And truth be told I miss you

And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself

Where'd all go wrong, the list goes on and on

And truth be told I miss you

And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see, what you've done to me

You can take back your memories they're no good to me

And here's all your lies,

You can look me in my eyes

With that sad look that you wear so well

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you hear this song and sing along oh you'll never tell

Then you're the fool, I'm just as well

Hope it gives you hell

When you hear this song I hope that it will gives you hell

You can sing along I hope that it will treat you well.

The song ended everyone applause him; Melissa, came out after him she dance to Breathless.

Go on go on

Leave me breathless

Come on (echo…)

Hey…yeah…

The daylight's fading slowly

The time with you is standing still

I'm waiting for you only

The slightest touch and I fell weak

I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide

And I'm losing the will to try

Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it (can't fight it)

So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless

Tempt me, teas me, until I can't deny

This loving feeling (loving feeling)

Make me long for your kiss

Go on (go on), go on (go on)

Yeah…

Come on

Yeah…

And if there's no tomorrow

And all we have is here and now

I'm happy just to have you

You're all the love I need somehow

It's like a dream

Althoough I'm not asleep

And I never want to wake up

Don't lose it (don't lose it), don't leave it (don't leave)

So go on, go on, leave me breathless

Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny

This loving felling (loving feeling)

Make me long for you kiss

Go on (go on), go on (go on)

Yeah…

Come on (echo…)

(Guitar's solo) Yeah-ie, yeah, yeah-ie, yeah…

And I can't lie

From you I cannot hide

And I've lost my will to try

Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight, (can't fight it)

So go on, (go on) go on, come on, leave me breathless

Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny

This loving felling (loving feeling) Make me long for your kiss

Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on leave…me breathless

Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on leave…me breathless

Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on leave…me breathless

Go on…go on!

The song ended everyone applause her; David, came out after her he dance to Faith.

Well I it would be nice

If I could touch your body

I know not everybody

Has a body like you

But I've got to think twice

Before I give my heart away

And I know all the games you play

Because I play them too

Oh but I

Need some time off from that emotion

Time to pick my heart up off the floor

And when that love comes down

Without devotion

Well it takes a strong man baby

But I'm showing you the door

Cause I gotta have faith…

Baby

I know you're asking me to stay

Say please, please, please, don't go away

You say I'm giving you the blues

Maybe

You mean every word you say

Can't help but think of yesterday

And another who tied me down to loverboy rules

Before this river

Becomes an ocean

Before you throw my heart back on the floor

Oh baby I reconsider

My foolish notion

Well I need someone to hold me

But I'll wait for something more

Yes I've gotta have faith…

The song ended everyone applause him; Sabrina, came out after him she dance to Bad Boy.

Remember the feelings, remember the day

My stone heart was breaking

My love ran away

This moment I knew I would be someone else

My love turned around and I fell

Be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you in my life again

No I don't need you again

Bad boy!

You once made this promise

To stay by my side

But after some time you just pushed me aside

You never thought that a girl could be strong

Now I'll show you how to go on

Be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't you again

No I don't need you again.

The song ended everyone applause her then all the kids' came back out to the gym floor, to dance one more song the music started playing.


	3. Chapter 3

They started dancing every morning I wake up just the same

I'm now the victim of ordinary things

I don't see myself as invincible

It's not…true you at all

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Try to save the world

But never really sure

I'm just your average ordinary superhero

Nothing more than that

It's all I really am

Just a day job that's someone's gotta do

It's kind of hard when everyone looks after you

Try to make it look easy gonna make it look good

Like anybody would

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Try to save the world

But never really sure

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Knocked in more then nuts

It's all I really am

I'm just like everybody else

After all the hype it's hard to tell

I keep my game face on so well

Cause' I'm just just your

Average

Ordinary

Everyday

Superhero

I try to save the world

Cause' I'm just just your

Average

Ordinary

Everyday

Superhero

Superhero

I tried to hide my true identity

But no one knows it's only me

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Try to save the world

But never really sure

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Knocked in more then nuts

It's all I really am

I'm just just your

Average

Ordinary

Everyday

Superhero

I try to save the world

I'm just just your

Average

Ordinary

Everyday

Superhero

Superhero yeah yeah

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Try to save the world

But never really sure

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Knocked in more then nuts

It's all I really am

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Try to save the world

But never really sure

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Knocked in more then nuts

It's all I really am.

The song ended everyone applause them, they went back behind the left bleachers Peter, came back in the middle of the floor. "We thank you for letting us come here today, have a wonderful day", he said to everybody. Principal Ishiyama got up from the right bleachers, and came in the middle of the floor. Peter, handed the microphone to her he left the floor, and went to help Katie, with their students' "let's give them another round of applause", she said to everyone.

Which they did "Casper High is doing a program with the, school for the blind it's for two weeks". "If anyone like to be in this program there's a sign up sheet, in the main office", she said to everyone. Everybody got up from the bleachers, and left the gym they went back to their classrooms. Vlad came up to Principal Ishiyama, "Sunny, thank you for inviting me, to this I really enjoyed it", he said to her. "I'm glad you enjoyed it Vlad," she said to him. They left the gym Vlad, Maddie, and Jack, signed up to be chaperones' for the program.

They left Casper High Maddie and Jack, went home and Vlad, went back to city hall. All the kids from the school for the blind have take off, their rollerskates they put their shoes back on they left the gym and the building. They got on the bus they came on they drive away from, Casper High and went back to their school.

Later that day at the Nasty Burger Danny, Sam, and Tucker, are sitting at their regular table. They are talking about the show they saw today, "those guys were awesome I'm thinking about signing up, for this program the school is doing", said Sam to them. "They were good with neat dance moves, but why would you want to spend two weeks with a bunch of kids' whom can't see anyway", said Tucker, to Sam. "They were great, but I'm with Tucker, on about wasting time with kids' who won't remember us", said Danny, to Sam.

She narrow her eyes angrily at them Mikey, came over to their table he had hear them talking about, being or being not in the program that Casper High is doing. "My mom is making me signed up because my cousin William, goes to that school he told me about Vladdy, that she's really odd", he said to them. Mikey walked away from them they finish their food, and left the Nasty Burger they walking to Danny's, house. When Danny's, ghost sense went off they made sure that, nobody is around Danny, turned into his ghost form.

He fly up into the sky "hello, ghost child" he hear, Danny, turned around and saw Skulker, floating there with guns pointed at him. Skulker fired them at him Danny, dodge then he hit him with an ectoblast, that send Skulker , into a brick wall he fell to the ground. Sam, suck Skulker, into a Fenton Thermos Danny, landed on the ground he turned back to his human form, they went to Danny's, house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading, and enjoying this story.**

A week later everyone is in their classrooms, when announce came on the intercom system. "Will the following students come to the auditorium Jazz Fenton, Sam Manson, Valerie Gray, Mikey Bearberry". "Lester Addams, Star Sampson, Dash Baxter, Paulina Lavigne, Kwan Duran, Tucker Foley, and Danny Fenton, that will be all" everyone hear.

Those whose name were called left their classrooms; and headed to the auditorium they went inside the auditorium. They sat down in the front rows' Principal Ishiyama, and a woman that they never see before are standing on the stage. The woman hair is long curly blond, her eyes are light blue, she's wearing a light purple blouse, a yellow butterfly skirt, and red high heels. "Good morning I'm Amber Sullivan; I'm the dean of the Booby Hawk School for the Blind". "I'm so glad to see that so many of you have signed up, to be in this program there are five boys' and five girls". "You be with them for the two weeks at the school, you maybe make friends with them bring things that you need for day, and night you will start Friday and on end on Sunday", Amber said to everyone.

"Everyone is to meet here at Casper High, to get on a bus that will take you to the school also joining you as chaperones are Mr. Lancer, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, and Mr. Masters", said Principal Ishiyama to them. Everyone got up and left the auditorium, they went back to their classrooms. After school at Fentonworks in Danny's, bedroom "Sam, did you signed me and Tucker, up for this program?" Danny, asked her. "Yes, I did to showed you two that these, kids' are just us only they need help doing things sometimes", she said to them.

Not only was he and Tucker, are suck in doing this program, but he had to keep Plasmius from killing his dad and wooing his mother at the same time. They play video games for a while later Sam and Tucker, left and went home. Friday came everyone have pack everything they need it, for the two weeks Jack and Maddie, made sure that Fentonworks, is seal tight before they left. Everyone met in the front of Casper High; they got on the bus they drive away from Casper High.

They arrive at the school for the blind before it became night, the bus stop. They got off the bus with their luggage the bus left them, Amber, met them "hi, everyone and welcome to the Bobby Hawk School for the Blind", she said to them. She lead them up the sidewalk to a building, she open the glass door and did came to a wooden door. She knock on it the door open a man whose hair is short curly brown, a brown mustache, his eyes are light green, he's wearing a tie-dye shirt, blue jeans, and black sandals.

"Hi, come right in folks", he said to them they, came in he shut the door. Some of the kids are out in the main room, Amber, lead to the right and down the hall to two rooms with cots in the rooms. "Girls to the right room, boys to the left room", she said to them. She let them get settle in after they came out to the main room, Amber, is waiting for them. "I leave you in the care of Jerry, Robin, Peter, and Katie, they will be keeping a report on the two weeks you're here", she to them.

She left the building they notice a woman, whose hair is long red, her eyes are gray, she's wearing a dark purple shirt, tan skirt, and brown boots. She smile at them "hello, I'm Robin Knight, you all really met Jerry Poe, he and I are the night teachers", she said to them. Jerry, got all the other kids, but one to came in the main room, they notice that their the same kids that came to their school.

They notice a girl who's not wearing any makeup; her hair is short charcoal black. Her eyes are dark brown looking around the corner, at them "Vladdy, come out and say hello, to everyone", said Miss. Knight to her. Vladdy came out and sat down on the right couch next to Joey, "hey, guys let's introduce yourself to them", said Mr. Poe to his students. I'm Sabrina Howard, I'm sixteen years old and completely blind", said a girl whose hair is long curly brown, her eyes are purple, she's wearing a pink nightgown.

"I'm Shaw Hapkins, I'm fourteen years old and visually impaired", said a boy whose hair is short brown, his eyes are olive green, he's wearing green plaid pajamas. "I'm Melissa Lee, I'm fourteen years old and completely blind", said a girl whose hair is brunet in a braid, her eyes are blue green, she's wearing a purple nightgown. "I'm William Bearberry, I'm sixteen years old and completely blind", said a boy whose hair is short light orange, his eyes are gray, he's wearing red pajamas. "I'm Lizzy Dickinson, I'm fourteen years old and completely blind", said a girl whose hair is long blond, her eyes are violet, she's wearing white pajamas. "I'm David Grant, I'm fourteen years old and completely blind", said a boy whose hair is short curly brown, his eyes are blue green, he's wearing navy blue pajamas.

"I'm Maggie Bell, I'm fifteen years old and visually impaired", said a girl whose hair is shoulder length raven, her eyes are hazel, she's wearing pajamas with different film things on them. "I'm Robbie Frost, I'm fifteen years old and visually impaired", said a boy whose hair is short dark brown, his eyes are light blue, he's wearing hot air balloon pajamas. "I'm Vladdy Dragonheart, I'm fifteen years old and visually impaired", said the girl they notice a minute ago she's wearing a Green Bay Packers shirt, and blue plaid pajama bottoms. "I'm Joey Rocket, I'm fifteen years old and visually impaired", said a boy whose hair is short black, his eyes are jade, he's wearing car pajamas".

"Guys I like you to meet Sam Manson, Jazz Fenton, Valerie Gray, Mikey Bearberry." "Kawn Duran, Laster Addams, Star Sampson, Paulina Lavigne, Dash Baxter, Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, Arthur Lancer, Vlad Masters, Jack Fenton, and Maddie Fenton", said Mr. Poe to his students. Everyone is glad to meet each other "Vladdy, what kind of name is that for a girl anyways", said Dash to her. Vladdy narrow her eyes angrily at Dash, "what kind of name is Dash, for a boy", she snapped at him.

She got up from the right couch and went back in her room; everyone now knows that Vladdy, doesn't take any crap from anybody. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz, notice that Vladdy, kind of looks like Vlad, to them everyone hang out in the main room for, a while then everyone went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day everyone got up at five in the morning everybody got ready, for school everyone came in the main room. Vladdy's wearing a royal blue shirt with a full moon, and a gray wolf on it, black overalls with neon green flames on it, and blue and white sneakers. Joey's wearing a black shirt with a red dragon on it, blue jeans, and green and white sneakers, Maggie's, wearing a green vest shirt, khaki jeans, and brown sandals. Robbie's wearing a red and white striped shirt, gray jeans, and white sneakers, Lizzy's, wearing a orange flower blouse, a white flower skirt, ruby earrings, and red slipper shoes.

David's wearing a gray shirt with an eagle on it, light blue jeans, and tan sandals, Melissa's, wearing a peach top, blue jean skirt, silver earrings, silver bracelets, and black strapped shoes. William's wearing a white dress shirt, a dark red vest, and gray sneakers, Sabrina's, wearing an aquamarine ruffle shirt, tan skirt, tiger earrings, and gold strapped shoes. Shaw's wearing a orange shirt, tan jeans, and black and white sneakers, they have their bookbags and canes everyone from Casper High, is ready to go as well they notice that there's two different teachers.

They remember Peter Fitzgerald, and a woman they never see before she smile at them, her hair is brown in a ponytail, her eyes are light green, she's wearing a purple dress, emerald earrings, emerald necklace, and white boots. "Good morning everyone it's good to see everyone again, and this pretty woman is Katie Allen, we're the day teachers for these guys", said Peter, to them. Peter and Katie, made sure that everyone is there, and ready to go which they're everyone went out the doors.

They walked up the pathway and down another pathway to the mess hall everyone, went in the building they got in line for breakfast they pulled their canes up. They got their food the teachers help them to the tables at one at a time; they eat their breakfast later they left the mess hall. They walked back up the pathway Ms. Allen, told everyone that she have to take Vladdy, Lizzy, and Robbie, to the infirmary. To get their medicine they notice how very nervous Tucker, looked when Ms. Allen, said infirmary.

They came to a building and came to a screen door, everyone waited at the door while Ms. Allen, take Vladdy, Lizzy, and Robbie, inside the building they went up to the window one at a time the nurse, give them their medicine then they left the infirmary. They came out the screen door they rejoined everyone while their where gone Mr. Fitzgerald, told everyone from Casper High that you can be blind, or visually impaired and have another disability or health problems.

They went to class History is first their learning about World War Two, then went to Science their learning about the Human Body. They went to lunch everyone from Casper High notice that, everybody eats family style for lunch. They sat down at the tables in the back of the room; they eat their lunch later they left the mess hall they went to Math class. Their working on Multiplication then they went to English class, their working on their grammar and reading Frankenstein.

Then they went to Music class they play a music trivia game, after they went to dinner after they stop at the infirmary again. So that Vladdy, Lizzy, and Robbie, could get their medicine, for the night they went back to their building. Peter and Katie, left for the night Jerry and Robin, take over for the night everyone is sitting in the main room. Mr. Poe, told everyone from Casper High about the ghost that's here, at the school "we know that the ghost is female and very mysterious", said Mr. Poe, to them. "Has anyone ever seen what she looks like?" Jazz asked, Mr. Poe. "Nobody has never really seen what she really looks like, but I'll tell you this that she will protect anyone from evil ghosts", he said to them.

Everyone couldn't believe it a female ghost that's, doing the same thing as Danny Phantom. They wonder what she looks like "Maddie, think about it if we catch this girl ghost we, can destroy her molecule by molecule", said Jack, to his wife. Vladdy, rolled her eyes at Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, Valerie, is thinking the same thing about destroying this ghost as well. "All you ghost hunters are the same on about that, all ghosts are evil well their not!" said Vladdy, to them. She got up from the chair and went in, her room she close the door.

Everyone is shocked by what Vladdy, just sayed to them "Vladdy's, Uncle Norb and Aunt Ginny, are ghost hunters", said Mr. Poe, to them. "Where's Vladdy's, parents at?" Jazz asked, Mr. Poe, "her parents are dead, but don't asked her what had happen to them she will not talk to you for a while", he said to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Vladdy sitting at her desk drawing she's got a odd feeling about Danny Fenton and Vlad Masters, she didn't know what it is. A bit later she and some of the other kids take their baths; they came back in the main room. Miss. Knight, put a movie in for them Vladdy, sitting next to Vlad, on the right couch.

She notice him knitting a gold and green scarf "Mr. Masters, how did you learned to knitted?" she asked, him. "I've taught myself by reading books, on how to do it", he said to her. After the movie everyone went to bed the next morning Vladdy, got up before anyone else did she turned into her ghost form, and turned invisible she phase though the floor.

She phase out into the room that the boys are staying in she came up to Vlad's, cot Danny's, ghost sense went off which wake him up. He sat up in his cot, but he knows he can't do anything to stop this ghost from doing something to anything, because he would be revealing his secret identity to everyone in the room.

Vladdy phase her hands through the blanket she put her hands around Vlad's, ankles she pulled hard on his ankles. Pulling him out of the cot he landed hard on the carpet floor, which wake him up he's very surprise to be laying on the floor. She let go of Vlad's, ankles both Vlad and Danny, hear someone snickering Vladdy, phase through the floor.

She phase back out into her room she came uninvisible, and turned back to her human form she got back in her bed. All the boys wake up from the big thump they hear they all notice Vlad, laying on the floor. They wonder what had happen to him Mr. Fitzgerald, came in the room he have hear the thump.

He notice that Vlad, is laying on the floor "Vlad, are you all right, and what happen?" Peter asked, Vlad. "I'm fine I don't know what happen", he said to him Peter, help Vlad, up from the floor Vlad, sat down on his cot. "It looked like someone whose invisible pulled, you out of the cot", said Danny, to them.

It hit Peter, what had happen to Vlad, "I believe that you just have, an encounter with the ghost at this school", said Peter, to Vlad. "So the mystery ghost here, is playing with me this morning", he said to him "I guess she was just messing with you", he said to him.

Everyone got up and got ready for school they came in the main room everybody asked, Mr. Fitzgerald, what was that big sound that they had hear earlier that morning. He told them that the ghost here have some, fun with Mr. Masters, everyone thought that was really odd she did that to Vlad. They left their building and went to the mess hall for breakfast Joey and Maggie, lean close to Vladdy, "what did you do to Mr. Masters?" Maggie, asked her.

"I pulled him by his ankles to the floor", she said to her "so what was the looked, on face when you did that to him?" Joey asked, Vladdy. "He had a very surprise looked on his face", she said to him they bust out laughing about it, everyone finish their breakfast and left the building.

They stop at the infirmary and then they went to class later that afternoon, as they walking from Math class "so how did you do on the math test V-man?" Joey asked, Vladdy. "I don't think I did so well on it J-man", she said to him "how did you do on it?" Vladdy asked, Joey. "I think I did fine on it", he said to her they asked Maggie, how she did on the math test. "I think I did great on it", she said to them, they went to English class after they went to Art class their working on different projects.

Wednesday they went to Homeeconomics after English they made chocolate chip cookies, they eat some of the cookies. They put the rest in bags they clear up and then left the building they went to dinner. Thursday they went to Computer class they work on their computer, skills and play some computer games.

Later they left the room and went to dinner after they went back to their, building everyone went to do their own thing. Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Vlad, have notice that Vladdy, would disappear sometimes they wonder where she went to. Vladdy would turned into her ghost form, and go flying or fighting a ghost that's up to no good.

Jack and Maddie, have been searching all over the school for the girl ghost they had no, luck finding her cause Vladdy, made sure that they didn't find her. Friday everyone from Casper High notice that nobody went to classes, Ms. Allen, told them that all the students of the school, don't go to classes because their cleaning their clothes, and rooms before the leave for the weekend. Then everyone comes back to the school on Sunday evening, later that evening they went out to dinner at a pizza parlor.


	7. Chapter 7

After they went back to the school and to their building Vlad, bring his chess set, he set it up on the table in the main room. He and Jack, play a game Vlad, won that game Jack, made Danny, play a game with Vlad. Vladdy came out of her room she sat down at the table, and watch them play Danny, thought he had Vlad, pinned on the broad. When he hear "checkmate Daniel, as always", he said to him Danny, narrow his eyes angrily at Vlad. "I wouldn't be mad at him Danny, he made a fair move", she said to him.

"Vladdy would you like to play a game of chess with me?" Vlad asked, Vladdy. "Yes, I would like to play a game, of chess with you", she said to him. She and Danny, trade seats Vlad, set up the broad as they play he asked, her things about herself "where are you from?", "I'm from Green Bay, Wisconsin", she said to him "when is your birthday?" "It's March the thirteen", she said to him he was about to asked her some else, when she said to him "why are you asking me, these things about me anyways?" "I just want to get to know you", he said to her "sure you do", she thought sarcastically to herself.

Vlad thought he had her pinned on the broad when he hear her say "checkmate!" Vlad, couldn't believe it that someone have beat, him at a game of chess. Danny was amaze that someone had knock Vlad, off his high horse, for once Vladdy, got up from the table she went to see what Joey and Maggie, are up to. Vlad sat there staring at the chess broad he made a note to himself; to keep an eye on her she's really clever for her age.

Danny got up from the table; he went to tell Sam and Tucker, what happen to Vlad. Later everyone went to bed the next day after lunch Mr. Fitzgerald, told everyone to grab their swimsuits their going to the pool. They went out the doors, up the pathway, to the parking lot, and got on a bus they drive away from the school. After a while on the road they arrive at Amity Park Public Pools, Ms. Allen, park the bus everyone got off the bus, and went inside the building.

They got in their swimsuits and went out to the pools, the lifeguards are on duty. Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Vlad, notice a lightning bolt scar on Vladdy's, right shoulder blade they, wonder how she got the scar from. All the kids' from the school for the blind got in the therapeutic pool, and all the kids' from Casper High got in the regular pool. Maddie and Vlad, are sitting on the steps of the therapeutic pool, talking about things Vlad, was about to kiss Maddie, when a lot of water hit him. He looked up and saw Vladdy, standing across from them Vlad, narrow his eyes at her, she had saw that he was about to kiss Maddie.

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz, saw Vladdy, splash Vlad, to stop him from kissing Maddie, later everyone got out of the pools. They dried their self's off and got out of their swimsuits they got in their clothes, and left the building they got on the bus. Maddie sat next to Vladdy, in the back "Vladdy, thank you for stopping Vlad," she said to her. "You're welcome Mrs. Fenton," she said to her Peter and Katie, made sure that everyone is there which they are.

They drive away from the pool they went to the Nasty Burger, for dinner later they return to the school. As their walking back to their building, when a silver white mist came out of Vladdy's, mouth "oh great!", she said to herself. She said to Joey and Maggie, "can you two keep everyone, busy for a while". "Sure we'll keep them busy, for you is it a ghost", they said to her "yes, it's a ghost thank you", she said to them.

She ran off Danny's, ghost sense off two, he asked Sam and Tucker, to keep everyone busy for a while he ran off. Vladdy went behind a tree she made sure nobody is around, she yelled "ghost fight!" she turned into her ghost form. She fly up into the sky Danny, went behind a building he made sure nobody, is around he turned into his ghost form he fly up into the sky.

He looked all around in the sky for the ghosts' when two fast blurs, fly by him he followed the blurs. Everyone saw what Danny, had saw they followed him Danny, stop in midair he saw an Eastern Dragon Ghost, whose scales are royal blue and golden yellow. Chasing another ghost whose wearing all black clothes, Danny and everyone hear the Ghost Dragon, roar "where's my flute?" The other ghost had to zigzagged, from the Ghost Dragon's, fire.

Danny have an idea to what, the ghost is roaring about. Vlad had found an old pan flute on the pathway that afternoon, before they left for the pool. The other ghost grab the dragon by the neck, "would you stop chasing me and calm down, I'll find your flute just stayed here!", she said to him. She fly down and landed on the ground Danny, came down, and landed next to Sam and Tucker.

Everyone is very surprise when they saw her she's wearing a black shirt, a short black jacket, black pants, black fingerless gloves, and black boots. Her hair is short sliver white; her eyes are deep dark neon green. She came in front of Vlad, "give me the flute!" she said, to him he just stare at her, "get away from him ghost scum!" said, Jack and Maddie. They and Valerie, have their weapons pointed at her, she rolled her eyes at them "oh get bent you annoying ghost hunters!", she said to them.

"I'm telling you to give me the flute!" she said, to him Vlad, is still just staring at her, and wouldn't give her the flute. She grab him by his suit jacket and turned him intangible, she grab the flute from his jacket. She let go of him he came unintangible, she fly back up to the Dragon Ghost. "Emperor Yang, I have found your treasure, for you", she said to him she toss it to him.

He caught it the dragon turned into a man in royal kimono robes, his eyes are green, a long black mustache, a bald headed, and one big black braid. He played the instrument "thank you young warrior, for finding my treasure", he said to her. "You're welcome Emperor Yang, but could you please stop, losing your flute", she said to him. "Young warrior I'll tried not to lose my treasure, in the future and could you showed me where a portal is opening at, for the ghost realm", he said to her. She made two fists' she put her right fist on top of her left fist, she made a map appear out of nowhere in her hands'. She unrolled it the map in her hands shows her, where every ghosts and things are in the Ghost Realm and the Ghost Zone. It also tells her when and where portals of the Ghost Realm and the Ghost Zone are opening, and closing at in the Human World.

She rerolled the map back up and made it disappear from her hands, she unfits her hands. "There's a portal for the Ghost Realm, is opening up above the water tower", she said to him. They take off in different ways in the sky Danny, take off too, before anyone notice him standing there. Danny, have turned back to his human form Vladdy, have turned back to her human form they both rejoined everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you everyone who is been reading and enjoying this crazy story.**

Everyone is very shocked by what just happen they walk back to their building, some of the kids called their parents or friends. Maggie is showing her Danny Phantom, doll to Star and Paulina, William, playing a card game with Mikey and Lester. Shaw is talking about sports with Dash and Kwan, Lizzy, playing a broad game with Valerie. Joey and Vladdy, are in their rooms Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz, are sitting on the floor away from everyone so nobody can hear them.

Their talking about the ghost that they just saw "it amaze me that mom, dad, and Valerie, didn't bother her at all", said Jazz, to them. "She must be use to the way that ghost hunters are", said Sam, to Jazz, "I've never saw a ghost with eyes like that before, and how did she get the Infimap from Frostbite", said Danny, to them. "None of us have ever seen a ghost, with eyes like that before", said Jazz, to Danny, "she probable attack Frostbite, and his tribe to get the Infimap like Vlad, does", said Sam, to Danny.

Tucker had pulled out his PDA he have found a lot of articles from Denver, Colorado about, the same girl ghost that they saw tonight. "The press name her The Angel of Darkness", said Tucker, to them, "well that's a better name than Inviso-Bill", said Danny, to them. Vlad sitting on the left couch he bring his book on the Ghost Zone, he found the page he's looking for in his book.

A picture of a figure in black robes, huge white wings, and holding a big scythe in its hand the book says that this figure in the black robes, is the guardian of all spirits it existence out of time. The map it's got is called the Spooking Map it shows and tells it where every ghosts, and things are in the ghost worlds. The map also shows where portals are opening and closing, for both ghost worlds in the human world. If he could find this ghost and get it to join him he could rule the world, he close his book he got up from the couch.

The next evening they went to the movies after they, went back to the school and their building. Vlad, went outside to the side of the building where Skulker, is waiting for him "Skulker, I need you to capture a female, ghost with deep dark neon green eyes", he said to him. "A rare creature I would like to hunt and put her on display you want, her to joined you like the ghost child", he said to him. "Of course Skulker, I want her at my side like Daniel", he said to him Skulker, told Vlad, that he would capture the girl ghost for him. Skulker , left and Vlad, went back inside the building Vladdy, turned into her ghost form she went flying, for awhile Danny, is in his ghost form he's looking for the girl ghost.

He wanted to warn her about Plasmius, because he knows that Vlad, wants to be at his side like him. Danny haven't found her he floated there wondering where she could, be at just then his ghost sense went off. "Hello, ghost child" he hear Danny, turned around and saw Skulker, floating in front of him. His weapons out and pointed at Danny, he fired them at him, he was about to dodge them when a pink ectoblast destroy them. "Skulker you can hunt Daniel, another time, you have a job to do!", said Vlad, to Skulker.

"What are you up to Plasmius!" demand Danny, to Vlad, "why Daniel, you think I'm up to anything", said Vlad, sarcastically to Danny. They were about to fight when an ectoblast hit Skulker, in the chest, they saw the female ghost that they been looking for. Coming at them before Skulker, could fired any of his weapons at her, she send a huge ectoblade at him destroying his suit. Skulker flies away before she finishes him off for, good she turned around and narrows her eyes at Plasmius.

"What do you want count dorkcula!" she said, to Vlad, "well my dear I want you to joined me", he said to her. "I'll not join you!" she said to him she was about, to fly away when Danny, called out to her. "Who are you, why are your eyes so dark, and how did you get the infimap from Frostbite?" he asked, her. "My name's Vladdy Spirit, my eyes are so dark because I'm blind, and the map I have isn't the Infimap it's the Spooking Map Clockwork, give it to me", she said to him.

She fly off Vlad and Danny, are very surprise that there's a ghost whose blind, they both take off in different ways in the sky. They turned back to their human forms Vladdy, had turned back to her human form, and was back in her room. Danny, told Sam, Tucker, and Jazz, about the girl ghost "her name is Vladdy Spirit, she's blind, she destroy Skulker's, suit with an ectoblade". "And she told Vlad, that she wouldn't joined him", said Danny, to them.

"She must know that Vlad, just wants to use her, for his own evil plans", said Sam, to them. "Man how cool would it be if you have the power to make, ectoblades like she can", said Tucker, to Danny. "I've borrow Vlad's, book on the Ghost Zone I found a legend about, a ghost who's the guardian of all spirits". "It got this map called the Spooking Map it shows where every ghosts and things are in the ghost worlds". "The map also shows where portals are opening, and closing in the human world", said Jazz, to them.

"She did tell me that Clockwork; give her a map, with the same name, said Danny, to them. "You think Clockwork, knows that Spirit, maybe is this legendary guardian", said Sam, to Danny. "I wonder if Vladdy, is half ghost", said Danny, to them "she could be she does disappears a lot she wasn't there when Spirit, appear the other night", said Sam, to Danny.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day they had a test in History, English, and Science later that evening after, dinner they went back to their building. Everyone is hanging out in the main room Maggie, asked Vladdy, to hold her Danny Phantom, doll for her while she went to the bathroom. Vladdy put the doll in her pajama bottoms pocket Maggie, came back from the bathroom "can I have my doll back", she said to her. "What doll are you talking about?" she said, to her "my Danny Phantom, doll I give it to you when I went to the bathroom", she said to her.

"Oh that doll he told me to tell you he doesn't love you, and the Wisconsin Ghost, take him", she said to her. Maggie, act like she's upset about what Vladdy, just said to her Vladdy, put on Joey's, red sunglasses. She showed her fangs at Maggie, "so what are you going, to do now that I have your hero", she said to her. Vladdy let out a evil laugh Maggie, act like she was surprise "you're the Wisconsin Ghost, how will I get my Danny Phantom, doll back", she said to everyone.

"I'll help you get your doll back for you", said Joey, to Maggie, "well if you two can catch me I give the doll back to you", she said to them. Vladdy went running from them Maggie and Joey, went running after her, they ran into Maggie's and Lizzy's, room. They caught her Vladdy, give Maggie, her doll back to her, and take off the sunglasses she give them back to Joey.

They came out of the room and back into the main room; they notice that Vladdy's, uncle, aunt, and cousin are there. Vladdy's uncle and aunt are talking to Jack, Maddie, and Vlad, her cousin is talking to Valerie and Jazz. Vladdy came over to them her Uncle Norb's, hair is short curly black, a short black beard, his eyes are blue, he's wearing a black shirt with four yellow letters, brown pants, and red and white sneakers. Her Aunt Ginny's, hair is shoulder length blond, her eyes are green, she's, wearing a red blouse, a teal skirt, and tan boots.

Her Cousin Amy, is sixteen years old, her hair is long dark blond, her eyes are green blue, she's, wearing a violet shirt, gray jeans, and white sneakers. Norb, saw her before she knew it he have pick her up, and over his left shoulder "Ginny, get my hammer and wooden stake I got the queen of the vampires here", he said to his wife. He put Vladdy, down "have you been up to, any mischief count?" he asked, her. "I maybe up to some mischief Uncle Norb," she said to him, he went back to Jack, they start talking again.

Amy had stopped talking to Valerie and Jazz; she came over to her and got close to her, so nobody could hear them. "Hey, have any ghosts trouble lately?" she asked, her "yes, Emperor Yang, lose his flute again and Phantom and Plasmius, are here at the school". "Plasmius is trying to get me to joined him, but I'll not joined him", she said to her. "That's good tell him no, I think he wants you because, you're so powerful just be careful", she said to her. "I be careful as always", she said to her Ginny, had stop talking to Maddie and Vlad, she came over to Vladdy and Amy, "hey, count Mr. Poe, told us how you're doing in school, I bring your goggles", she said to her.

"Thanks Aunt Ginny, for bring my goggles to me", she said to her, "you're welcome Vladdy", she said to her. Norb had stop talking to Jack, he came over to them, they told her that they will see her Friday they said good-bye to her and left. Vladdy rejoined everyone she sat down next to Joey, on the left couch "Vladdy, what goggles was your aunt talking about?" Tucker asked, her. Vladdy hold up a pair of blue and silver goggles with buttons on the sides, "did your uncle make them for you?" Danny asked, Vladdy.

"No, he didn't I made them by myself", she said to him, "Daniel, her aunt and uncle told Jack, Maddie, and I that Vladdy, makes her own inventations", said Vlad to Danny. "I just sometimes like to tinker here and there", she said to everyone, "Vladdy, what does MAPS stands for on your uncle's shirt?" Jazz asked, Vladdy. "It stands for the Midwest Association of Phenomenal Studies, it's my uncle and aunt's ghost hunting business", she said to Jazz.

"What is your aunt and uncle's ghost hunting business like? Sam asked, Vladdy, "they and their team get a lot of different cases, from the USA to all over the world they use a lot of different equipment", she said to her. "What kind of equipment do they use?" Tucker asked, Vladdy, "they use audio recorders, camcorders, digital, infrared, night vision, video, still photograry, and thermal cameras". "EMF meter, K-2 meter, computers, and flashlights", she said to him, "what do they do after their done ghost hunting?" Danny asked, Vladdy.

"They go over all the audio, video, and photos they take what they found, to the consumers to show them what they found". "And if the place is hunted or not and, what to do to get the ghosts to go away", she said to everyone. "Don't they have any ghost weapons to protect, them if any ghosts do attack them?" Valerie asked Vladdy. "They do have ghost weapons on them just in case a ghost does, attack them, but that doesn't happen much", she said to her. Vladdy, got up from the left couch and went in her room, she put her goggles in her dresser door.

She grab one of her books she sat down in her desk chair, she read for awhile later Miss. Knight, came in the room. She told her it's time for bed Robin, left Vladdy's, room she close her book and put it up. She got up from the chair she got in her bed she went to sleep; the next day they went on a field trip to the museum to see the History of Japan. After they had lunch at a Mexican Restaurant, after lunch they went back to the school for the blind.


	10. Chapter 10

Vladdy sitting on the right couch with her drawing pad drawing something's, Vlad, sitting on the right couch too he's working on his scarf. All the girls are doing makeovers and all the boys are playing some, video games Vladdy, got up from the right couch. She went in her room the boys had finished playing the video games, and the girls had finish doing makeovers. Lizzy and Melissa, came out into the main room they came up to Vlad, he notice them standing in front of him.

"Mr. Masters, can we play with your hair?" they asked, him "yes, you two can play with my hair", he said to them. Vlad put his knitting needles down on the couch he got up form, the right couch he take off his suit jacket and put it on the back of the couch. They went over to the table in the main room Vlad, sat down in a chair Lizzy and Melissa, started playing with Vlad's hair.

Vladdy came out of her room she notice that Vlad, is not wearing his suit jacket, she saw the jacket laying on the back of the right couch. She pick the jacket up and put it on while Vlad, wasn't looking she went down the hall, into the room the boys are staying in. Danny, Sam, and Tucker, are in the room Danny and Tucker, are sitting on Tucker's, cot Sam, is sitting on Danny's, cot they saw Vladdy, in Vlad's, jacket they couldn't help it, but bust out laughing she got a smirk on her face.

She sat down next to Sam, on Danny's, cot they stop laughing "how did you get Vlad's, suit jacket?" Danny asked, Vladdy, "Vlad's, jacket was just sitting on the back on the right couch, he's letting Lizzy and Melissa, mess with his hair", she said to them. Danny and Tucker, bust out laughing to what Vlad, will looked like with his new hairdo, Sam and Vladdy, got smiles on their faces thinking the same thing about Vlad. Lizzy and Melissa, have braided Vlad's, hair into little braids Melissa, showed him what he looked like in her mirror. "You two did a wonderful job on my hair", he said to them, Lizzy and Melissa, went in their room Vlad, undid the little braids, he put his hair back in a ponytail.

He got up from the chair he went over to the right couch to put his jacket back on; when he notice that it's not on the couch. He wonder who had take his jacket he went down the hall, and into the room the boys are staying in. He notice Vladdy, in his jacket sitting next to Sam, on Danny's, cot he came over to them. They saw him standing there "Vladdy, you have something that belongs to me", said Vlad, to Vladdy. She made a small ponytail in her hair with her right hand, "I'm Vlad Masters, a forty something billionaire whose creepy", said Vladdy, to Vlad.

She take her hand out of her hair she, Danny, Tucker, and Sam, bust out laughing. Vlad was trying not to smirk Vladdy, got up from Danny's, cot she take off Vlad's, jacket she handed to him. He take it from her he put his jacket back on "I'm sorry, for taking your jacket and making fun of you", she said to him. "I've accept your apology and no, harm was done my dear", he said to her. Vladdy left the room she went in her room she thought that was odd, that Vlad, give Danny, Sam, and Tucker, a mean glare she wonder why he did that to them.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker, thought that's was odd to how Vlad, wasn't mad at Vladdy, for making fun of him. The next evening Maddie, is fixing the Fenton Finder, on the table in the main room. "Need any help Mrs. Fenton?" she hear she looked up, and saw Vladdy, standing there at the end of the table. She smile at her "; of course, you can help me Vladdy", she said to her. Vladdy came over to her Vladdy, put her goggles on Maddie, laugh "what's so funny?" she asked, her. "Your hair is sticking straight up from your goggles", she said to her, "oh that always happens when I'm wearing them", she said to her. Vladdy hit a button on the left side of her goggles it showed her how the gadget works, she fixed the mother broad so it will not detected her ghost signature.

As they working on the Fenton Finder, Jack and Vlad, came in the main room they notice Vladdy, with her goggles on. "Hey, V-man Vladdy, kind of looks like you", said Jack, to him Vlad, thought that Vladdy, does kind of look like him. She haves the same facial features and hair as him, Maddie and Vladdy, have finish working on the Fenton Finder. Vladdy push the button she hit earlier Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz, came in the main room they stand next to Jack and Vlad.

Vladdy looked up and saw them standing there she hit a different button, on the right side of her goggles. She looked at Danny and Vlad; she saw that they have a lot of, ectoplasmtic energy in them like her. She rehit the button she hit a minute ago she turned her goggles off; she pulled them on top of her head. "Thanks for letting me help you", said Vladdy, to Maddie, "I'm glad that you did help me", said Maddie to Vladdy. "Vladdy do you still have the blueprints to your goggles?" Vlad asked, her "no, I don't I've destroy the blueprints to my goggles!" she said, to him.

She narrow her eyes angrily at him "why would you destroy, your blueprints for?" he asked, her "so nobody like you can steal them from me!" she said, to him. "Why are you so angrily at me do I somehow mind you, of your parents in away?" he asked, her. "No, you don't mind me of my parents at all you're a big fake, a coward, and you used anyone for his own gain!" Vladdy, yelled at Vlad. Vladdy run out of the building she take her goggles off her head; she put them in her left pocket of her overalls.

She went running she turned into her ghost form, and went flying around the school. She landed near a creek behind the school she turned, back to her human form. She sat down a tree next to the bank; Mr. Poe, got an angrily looked on his face. "We told you not to mention anything about, her parents to her!" he said, to Vlad. "I didn't mean to sayed that to Vladdy", said Vlad to everyone Danny, Sam, and Tucker, asked Miss. Knight, where they could find Vladdy, at.

"She could be at the creek it's near a meadow, that's behind the school", she said to them. Danny, Sam, and Tucker, went outside they made sure that nobody was around, Danny, turned into his ghost form. Sam and Tucker, hold on to Danny, they went flying to the meadow, they arrive at the meadow they landed Sam and Tucker, let go of Danny. Danny turned back to his human form they, headed to where Vladdy, is at.


	11. Chapter 11

She's still sitting under the tree "When the moon is full and bright,

I know you're with me,

The stars are tinkling and shooting across the sky.

I know you're with me,

When the owls are hooting and wolves are howling,

I know you're with me.

When the wind is blowing and the sun is shining,

I know you're with me".

She said to herself Danny, Sam, and Tucker, had hear her they came to the tree she's at. "Are you all right?" she hear, she looked up and saw Danny, Sam, and Tucker, standing, there in front of her. "I'm fine", she said to them "what was that you were saying?" Sam asked, Vladdy, "I was saying a poem that my dad made up for me, he told me to say it when I'm having a bad day, when things are not going right, and when I'm really missing my mom and dad", she said to her. "We don't blame you about being mad at Vlad, he's a big jerk to us too", said Danny, to Vladdy.

"I have a feeling that he's not nice to you, or anyone else who's not rich like him", she said to them. "Do you know anything about Vladdy Spirit?" Tucker asked, Vladdy, "yes, I know about Spirit, because my uncle, aunt, and cousin were always chasing her around Denver, Colorado, whenever they got the chance to", she said to him. "So you and your family live in Denver, before living in Amity Park", said Danny, to Vladdy, "we did live in Colorado, but we move here of all the ghost activity that's been happening lately", said Vladdy, to Danny.

"Is ghost hunting your uncle and aunt's main job?" Sam asked, Vladdy, "no, it's their side job my uncle is a science professor, and my aunt is a baker in a bakery", she said to her. "Vladdy can I asked you something?" said, Danny, to Vladdy, "I guess you can", she said to him. "Why don't you talked about your parents?" he asked, her "that's because, I do not want to remember what happen to my parents that awful night, I always have nightmares when I do talk about my parents", she said to him.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker, didn't blame Vladdy, not talking about her parents. "Will you ever talk about your parents?" Sam asked, Vladdy, "maybe I will tell what happen to them in time", she said to her. Just then they hear someone coming their way; Vlad, had gone outside after Daniel, and his friends had left for the meadow. He had hear Robin, tell them where Vladdy, is at he made sure nobody, is around he turned into his ghost form he flyed to the meadow.

He arrive at the meadow he landed and turned, back to his human form. He went to the creek he spotted them at a tree they saw him, and narrow their eyes angrily at him. He walked over to them "what you want?" said, Vladdy, to Vlad, "I want to apologize to you, I didn't mean to sayed those words to you", he said to her. Vladdy, didn't say anything to Vlad, she just stared at him "she's not going to talked to you Vlad, so leave her alone!" said, Danny, to Vlad.

"Mr. Masters, I do accept your apology", said Vladdy, to Vlad, he's glad that she forgive him. In the ghost zone in a room sitting on a table in Clockwork's, Tower is a thermos with Dan Phantom; in it he's been slamming himself against it. Making cracks in the thermos he slammed a final time which break the thermos, he's finally free from his prison to take revenge on his younger self. He fly out of Clockwork's, Tower Clockwork, watching the timelines, when he hear metal breaking he went to the room.

He went in the room and saw the shatter thermos on the floor, Clockwork, knows what will happen in time for Vladdy, Vlad, Danny, and Dan. Vladdy, got up from the ground she headed to the meadow, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Vlad, followed her. They walking through the middle of the meadow when Danny's, Vlad's, and Vladdy's, ghost senses went off. They have notice the silver white mist come out of Vladdy's, mouth they gave her an odd looked. "What!" she asked, them "nothing!" they said, to her just then out of nowhere a, ectoblast hit them they fell to the ground.

They got up from the ground and they hear someone laughing evilly, Dan Phantom, appear in front of them Danny's, Sam's, and Tucker's, eyes went wide at seening Dan. "Well if it isn't my younger self, Sam, Tucker, the cheesehead, and a blind girl", said Dan, to them. "How did you escape from the thermos?" Danny, demanded from Dan, "slamming yourself against anything, a lot of times would eventually shatter", he said to him.

"Sam, Tucker, Vladdy, get out of here!" said, Danny, to them "Daniel, who's this and how does he know us?" Vlad asked, Danny. "Cause he's my alternate evil future self I fought him, and trap him in a Fenton thermos, Clockwork, been keeping the thermos in tower all this time and till now", said Danny, to Vlad.

Vladdy knows about Dan Phantom, and the future that's not, going to happen now from Clockwork, telling her about it. Danny and Vlad, turned into their ghost forms Vladdy, couldn't believe it that Danny Fenton and Vlad Masters, are Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius. Sam and Tucker, trying to get Vladdy, out of there, but she wouldn't move at all. Before Danny, of Vlad, could attack Dan, he send another ectoblast at them, but the blast didn't hit them because Vladdy, had got in front of them.

She had made a big ghost shield around them the blast hit the shield, it bounce off the ghost shield and hit the ground. Their very surprise by what Vladdy, just did she narrow her eyes at Dan, "you mess with them you mess with me", she said to him. "So the blind girl thinks she can take me on", said Dan, to Vladdy, "cause I can take you on!" she said, to him. Vladdy's, eyes flash deep dark neon green Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Vlad, know where they saw those eyes before. "Ghost fight!" Vladdy, yelled her white transforming rings appear, and spiraled around her turned her into her ghost form.

Where Vladdy Dragonheart, was standing there now is Vladdy Spirit, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Vlad, and Dan, are very surprise


	12. Chapter 12

Vladdy send a big ectoblast at Dan, which hit him he hit the ground hard, he got up from the ground Vladdy, came flying at Dan. She thrown punches, kicks, and blasts at him she was about to hit him, again when Dan, grab Vladdy, by her left wrist. He shocked her back to her human form he thrown her to the left of him, she landed hard on the ground Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Vlad, run over to Vladdy, to make sure she's all right which she is.

Danny and Vlad, thrown ectoblasts at Dan, he dodge their blasts, Dan, came a upon Danny and Vlad, he grab them by their right arms. He bound them with an ectoplasmic chain he also bound Danny's, mouth, with ectoplasm "I'll destroy your friends first then you and the cheesehead", said Dan, to Danny and Vlad. Dan thrown Danny and Vlad, to the right of him Vladdy, got up from the ground, and turned back into her ghost form she saw that, Dan, was about to blast Sam and Tucker.

She got in front of them the ectoblast didn't hit her because it bounce off, something big that appear in front of Vladdy. She and they saw what it was that appear in front of her, it's a big scythe Vladdy, knows about the guardian of all spirits from Clockwork. He told her that the scythe would appear to the true guardian of all spirits, he or she would know how to use the scythe. Vlad, Danny, Sam, and Tucker, are very surprise by this that a legendary ghostly item appear to Vladdy. Vladdy put her hands around the scythe a bunch of different colors, of lights went around her when the lights disappear from her.

She's wearing black robes huge white wings are on her back, Vlad, Danny, Sam, and Tucker, couldn't believe it that Vladdy's, the guardian of spirits. "Who are you?" Dan, demanded from Vladdy, "I am Vladdy Spirit, and the guardian of all spirits", she said to him. Dan came flying at Vladdy, she grab Sam and Tucker, by their, left arms she phase them through the ground. They phase out behind Danny and Vlad, Vladdy, let go of Tucker and Sam, she use the scythe to break the chain. Danny use his ice powers to free his mouth Dan, came at them Vladdy, got in front of them; she made a big ghost shield around them.

Dan got shocked by the shield he yelled and went flying; he landed hard on the ground. Vladdy put her ghost shield down "Sam, Tucker, do you have a Fenton Thermos, on you?" Vladdy asked, them. "We do have a thermos on us you got a plan to stop Dan", said Sam, to Vladdy, "yes, I do have a plan to stop Dan," she said to her. Vladdy told Sam, to go stand on the right Tucker, to go stand on the left of her Vladdy, told Danny and Vlad, to stay behind her. Sam and Tucker, got a Fenton Thermos ready for what Vladdy, is going to do Dan, got up from the ground. He narrow his eyes at Vladdy, he came flying fast at her, she swing the big long blade into the front of Dan.

He use all of his strength to get out of the blade Vladdy, put all, of her energy and strength into the scythe. She twisted it clockwise Dan, yelled as he's being destroyed, she had separate both ghosts half's. Vladdy grab Phantom, she thrown him, over to Tucker, he suck him in that thermos. Vladdy, grab Plasmius, she thrown him over to Sam, she suck him in, that thermos Vladdy's, huge wings flutter. Two chests' appear in front of Sam and Tucker, the chests' open, they thrown the thermoses' into the chests'.

They close Vladdy's, huge wings flutter again the chests' disappear, she let go of the scythe. The different color lights reappear around her the black robes, and huge white wings disappear. She's back to her normal self the scythe had disappear too, Vladdy's, white rings appear turned her back to her human form. She's about to fell when Vlad, caught her he sat her down on the ground, he and Danny, had turned back to their human forms.

Sam and Tucker, came over to them "Vladdy, are you all right?" they asked, her, "I'm fine just used a lot of energy", she said to them. "What happen to those chests anyway?" Danny asked, Vladdy, "they went back to where they belong with Clockwork, he knows what to do with them", she said to him. "It's really odd that you're the guardian of all spirits", said Sam, to Vladdy, "it's really odd that I'm too Clockwork, knew that I'm the guardian of all spirits all this time", she said to her. "You got a lot of explaining to do", said Vlad, to Vladdy, "fine I'll explain everything to you just, don't tell anyone what I tell you", she said to them.

"I got my ghost powers when I was seven years old; I went to live with my uncle, aunt, and cousin". "I was in my room coloring when all of a sudden my, right arm disappear and then reappear". "I wonder what is happening to me then my uncle and aunt, started teaching me about ghosts and how to use their equipment and weapons". "I figure out that I'm half ghost I secretly taught myself to use my powers, and how to fight in different ways". "When I've started high school is when I started ghost hunting; a lot of ghost activity was going on at the school".

"I found out why so many ghosts were go to the school, the principal was the boss of all the other ghosts". "He's half ghost like me I remember him because; he had killed my parents I had to stop him from hurting and killing anyone else". "He found out that I was the one stopping his ghosts from hurting anyone, and he and I fought on top of a building".

"I destroy his ghost half with a big ecto bow and arrow, but he did give me the lightning, bolt scar on my right shoulder blade". "From the fight we had he doesn't remember being an evil half ghost he's just, a normal high school principal now", she said to them.


	13. Chapter 13

"Vladdy what was your parents' names?" Vlad asked, her Vladdy, Danny, Sam, and Tucker, narrow their eyes angrily at Vlad. "My parents' names are James and Serena Dragonheart", said Vladdy, to Vlad, "Vladdy, your Cousin Amy, acts like she knows that your half ghost", said Danny, to her. "She does know that I'm half ghost cause one day, a ghost attack outside the high school she hide behind a bush".

"She saw me transform into my ghost form, later that day Amy, told me that she saw me transform and that she wouldn't tell anyone about my secret". "She and I do help each, other in ghost hunting", she said to him.

"Where did you get your outfit at?" Sam asked, Vladdy, "I got my outfit, from different shops in Denver, Colorado", she said to her. "How did you come up with the name Spirit?" Tucker asked, Vladdy, "I came up with Spirit cause my aunt's always saying I have a strong spirit, for anything that comes my way", she said to him. "Your friends Joey and Maggie, acts like they know you're half ghost", said Danny, to Vladdy.

"They know that I'm half ghost because after we became friends, we were playing pool when I accidentally, turned the pool table intangible".

"They were shocked and surprise by what I just did, they asked me what I I am told them that I'm half ghost". "They said to me that my ghost powers are very neat, and they wouldn't tell anyone about my secret they, do help me in ghost hunting sometimes", she said to him.

"Your sister Jazz, acts like she knows that your half ghost", said Vladdy, to Danny, "Jazz, does knows about my powers, she help us in ghost hunting", he said to her. "How did Danny and Vlad, get their ghost powers?" Vladdy asked, them. "Daniel, and I got our ghost powers from ghost portals that Jack Fenton, made I got hit in the face and Daniel, got hit all over his body", said Vlad, to her.

Vladdy got up from the ground she and they walked back, to their building they went inside the building. Everyone saw them came in Vlad, went and sat down on the left couch, Jazz, Joey, and Maggie, came up to Vladdy, Danny, Sam, and Tucker. They asked them what had happen they told them everything, that had happen their amaze that Vladdy, is the legendary guardian of all spirits.

They all agree not to tell anyone about Vladdy's and Danny's, ghost powers, they left the main room and went to do different things. The next evening the kids that everybody from Casper High had been, staying with thrown them a farewell party. Vladdy have notice that Vlad, is acting really odd towards her, she wonder why he's being like this to her, later they clean up and went to bed. The next day everyone from Casper High have clean their clothes, and rooms that they been staying in.

They packed their things they made sure that they have everything, which they do they with their luggage came in the main room. They notice Mrs. Sullivan, Miss Knight, and Mr. Poe, are there to sayed good-bye to them. Everyone went outside to the curb where the bus is at; everyone said their final good-byes to each other. Everyone from Casper High with their luggage got on the bus, they drive away from the Bobby Hawk School for the Blind.

Everyone went back inside the building they clean their clothes, and rooms they packed their things for the weekend they, and everyone else left the school for the weekend.

The bus arrive at Casper High the vehicle stop everyone with their luggage got off the bus, and got in their cars they drive back to their homes. A week later at Casper High everyone is in class when Principal Ishiyama, came on the intercom "can I have everyone's attention I got the report from Amber Sullivan". "Everyone was on their best behavior and had a great time everyone, learned something from each other". "In all the program was very successful", she said to everyone, everybody went back to what they're doing.

Later that day Danny, Sam, and Tucker, are hanging out at the Nasty Burger, they're wonder what Vladdy, Joey, and Maggie, are up to. Later they left the Nasty Burger and went home, Danny, came in the living room his sister, mom, and dad are in the room too.


	14. Chapter 14

Jack is on the phone "we'll see you Saturday V-man", said Jack, to Vlad, he hang the phone up, "what was Vladdy, he invited us to dinner this Saturday", said Jack, to them. Danny and Jazz, wonder what Vlad, is up to now. Friday Norb and Ginny, pick Vladdy, up from school for the weekend. Later that evening Vladdy, came in the kitchen she saw her Aunt Ginny, at the kitchen table she's on the phone. Vladdy hear Ginny, sayed to the person the phone "we'll see you tomorrow", she said good-bye and hang up the phone.

Ginny saw Vladdy, standing there in the room, "who was that on the phone?" she, asked her. "That was Vlad Masters, he invited us to dinner tomorrow", she said to her. Ginny got up from the kitchen table and left the, room Vladdy, wonder what Vlad, was up to now. She went down stairs to her uncle and aunt's lab her Uncle Norb, is down in the lab too, he's fixing some of the cameras' he uses in ghost hunting. Vladdy went over to a big cabinet in the right corner of the room, she unlock and open the doors she put her goggles, back with her other inventions. She close and lock the doors back she went over to the table that her uncle's, at she help him fixed his cameras' later they left the lab.

They went in the living room to watch some T.V. for a while; the next evening they went to Vlad's, for dinner. They arrive at Vlad's, mansion they got out of the car they walked, to the front door they notice the Fenton, family standing there at the front door. They saw them "hi, Mrs. Einstein, did Mr. Masters, invited you, and your family to dinner too", said Jazz, to Ginny. "Yes, did", she said to her Jack, rang the door, bell Vlad, open the door they went inside the mansion. He close the door and lead them to the dining room they sat down at the long Oak wooden table, the servers that Vlad, have hire for the dinner. Serve everyone they had sirloin steak, mash potatoes, peas, and a roll, later the servers take the empty plates away.

They serve dessert it's brownies with ice cream Vladdy, had notice the odd looked, that Vlad, was giving her during dinner. She wonder why he was doing that to her Danny, Jazz, and Amy, had notice the way Vlad, was looking at Vladdy. They wonder what he's up to that involves Vladdy, after they finish dessert; the servers take the empty plates away. "Norb, Ginny, may I talked to Vladdy, privately for a bit", said Vlad to them "yes; of course, you can talked to Vladdy", said Ginny to Vlad. Vlad and Vladdy, got up from the table he lead her out of the dining room, down two halls, and into his private study. "What do you want to sayed to me?" she asked, him "that I'm your real father", he said to her Vladdy, give Vlad, an angry looked. "You're lying your just saying that to get me to joined you so you can take over the ghost worlds, and the human world I don't think so Plasmius!" she said, to him. "Vladdy I'm telling you the truth I found one of your hairs, on my jacket when I got home last Friday". "I did a DNA test on your hair the results showed, me that you have half of my DNA in you", he said to her.

"Stop messing with my head!" she said, to him "Vladdy I'm not messing with you, you're my daughter the DNA doesn't lie", he said to her. She didn't believe him at all she ran out of his study, down the two halls, and back into the dining room. Vladdy sat back down at the table; Vlad, had feeling that, wouldn't go so well with Vladdy. He left his study, he walked down the two hallways, and he came back into the dining room. Everyone got up from the table they thank Vlad, for the dinner he lead them out the dining room to the front door they went outside, and got in their cars they drive home everyone had notice the angry looked on Vladdy's, face.

They wonder what Vlad, had said to her to make her so very angry, after Danny, got home he went up to his bedroom. He turned into his ghost form he phase out of Fentonworks, he fly to Vlad's, mansion he phase into the mansion, he phase out into Vlad's, study "hello, Daniel," said Vlad, to Danny. Vlad got up from the armchair in front of the fireplace "what did you, sayed to Vladdy?" Danny, demand from him. "Daniel what I've said to Vladdy, stays between her and me", he said to him. "Leave Vladdy, alone she doesn't want to be evil like you", he said to him, Danny, phase out of Vlad's, study and mansion he fly back to Fentonwroks.

He phase back into his bedroom he turned back to his human form, he got on his computer to play an online game for a while. After Vladdy, got home she went up to her bedroom she lay down on her bed, Ginny, came in Vladdy's, room she sat down next to her on her bed. "Vladdy are you all right it seems that something is bugging you", she said to her, "I'm fine Aunt Ginny, it just that Vlad Masters, said to me that he's my real father, but that's not true at all", she said to her.

"Vladdy its true Vlad Masters, is your real father", she said to her, Vladdy, looked at her with a very confuse looked on her face. "What are you talking about?" she asked, her "that your mother and Vlad, made out one night; even, though that Serena was pregnant with someone else child". "James and Serena, got marry because they love each other, very much when you came into this world James; love you as his own child".

"Serena ever told Vlad Masters, that he's got a daughter", she said to her "well he knows, now that I am his daughter by doing that DNA test on my hair on his suit jacket", she said to her. "Even so you should know that James Dragonheart, will always be your father to you", she said to her Ginny, give Vladdy, a hug, she got up from the bed and left the room. Vladdy couldn't believe that this is true "well that explains, where I get the ghost powers from", she said to herself.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Vladdy, came down stairs and the kitchen, she went to the kitchen table she was about to sit down. When she notice Vlad Masters, sitting there at the table drinking a cup of coffee, Vladdy, narrow her eyes angrily at Vlad. "What are you doing here?" she asked, him Vlad, put the cup down on the table, "I came here because I want to talk to you", he said to her. "Well I got nothing to sayed to you!" she said, to him Ginny, knew that she had, to step in before Vladdy and Vlad, got into it.

"Vladdy claim down let's have breakfast and then, you two can talk claimed to each other", said Ginny, to Vladdy. Vladdy sat down next to Amy, at the kitchen table Ginny, sat the food, down on the table she sat down. They serve their self's they had waffles and sausages, Vladdy, give, angrily glares at Vlad, while they ate. After they clean up the dishes Norb and Ginny, went down to their lab to work on a ghost weapon, Amy, went to a friend's house for a while.

Vladdy and Vlad, stayed in the kitchen table "what you want Plasmius?" she asked, him, "I want you to come live with me", he said to her. Vladdy narrow her eyes at him she crossed her arms across her chest, "no, I will not live with you!" she said, to him. Vlad narrow his at her "why do you have to be so stubborn to me?" he asked, her, "maybe it's because you're a mean manipulate evil jerk!" she said, to him.

Vladdy got up from the table and left the kitchen she went, upstairs to her bedroom to do some art for a while. Vlad sat there at the kitchen table thinking about how to get, Vladdy, to come to live with him or joining him. Norb came up from his lab "so Vladdy, told you no, that she, wouldn't go live with you", he said to him.

"Yes, she did tell me that", he said to him "well it is her choice to stay with us, or go with you Ginny, and I were talking". "And we came up with an idea that once a week you, and Vladdy, spend the day doing something together", he said to him. "That Norb, sounds like a good idea that Ginny, and you came up with, but Vladdy, may not like this idea at all", he said to him.

"Ginny and I will talk to her about are idea to her", he said to him, Vlad, got up from the table he told Norb, to thank Ginny, for breakfast Norb, walked Vlad, to the front door. They said good-bye to each other Vlad, left the Einstein's, house he, got in his black sports car he drive home. Later that day Vladdy, came down stairs she went in the living room, she sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. Norb, came in the room.

He sat down on the couch "Vladdy, I got something to talk to you about", he said to her, "what about Uncle Norb?" she asked, him. "Ginny and I came up with an idea that one day out of the week, you and Vlad, do something fun together". "Before you say no, about it just think about it count", he said to her, "fine I will think about it", she said to him.

They watched T.V. for a while; the next day Vladdy, met Joey and Maggie, at the picnic tables in the park. She told them about Vlad, being her biological father, and spending one day a week with Vlad. "Well that explains how you got the ghost powers from, and why you kind of looked like him", said Joey, to Vladdy. "I know it's odd that I got my ghost powers from him, and that I kind of looked like him is scary", she said to him.

"So are you going to do this one week thing with Vlad?" Maggie asked, Vladdy, "no, I'm not going to do it you two, and I know how he's up to something all the time", she said to them. They left the park and went to the mall they hang out there, for a while later they left the mall and went home.

The next day Danny, Sam, and Tucker, came inside Fentonworks they, been at the movies they came in the living room. They notice Vladdy, sitting on the couch Jazz, is sitting on, the couch too they came, over to Vladdy. "Hi, Vladdy, what are you doing here" Danny asked, her "your mom and dad are showing their lab, and inventives to my uncle and aunt", she said to them.

"What did Vlad, say to you Saturday?" Danny asked, Vladdy, "he said to me that, he's my biological father", she said to them. "What!" they said, to her "he had found some of my hairs on his suit jacket he, did a DNA test on them it show him he, and I are generically link together", she said to them.

"Are you sure that Vlad, isn't just saying that to get you to join him", said Sam, to Vladdy, "yes, I'm very sure he's not just saying it". "My aunt told me that Vlad, is my real dad", she said to her "he came to my aunt and uncle's, house he asked me to come live with him", she said to them. "What did you say to him?" Jazz asked, Vladdy, "I told him no, I'm ever living with him", she said to her.

"Vlad is going to tried anything to get you to be with him, like he does with me", said Danny, to Vladdy. "I know he will tried everything to get me to be his, but I won't let him bullying me into being his" she said to him. "What you got in your bag?" Tucker asked, Vladdy, "Tucker!" said, Sam, to him "it's all right", said Vladdy, to Sam. Vladdy pick up her bookbag she open it and pulled out a box, "before I give you what is in the box you guys got to promise me, not to let Vlad, or his lackeys get a hold of what I'm giving you", she said to them.

They promise to her not to let Vlad, or his lackeys get a hold whatever it is she giving them, Vladdy, open the box sitting inside the box is four goggles like hers. Tucker looked like he gone to tech heaven she handed the goggles to them, Danny, got a black and silver one. Sam got a purple and silver one, Tucker, got a red and silver one, and Jazz, got a yellow and silver one.

"The on and off button is the first button on the left", said Vladdy, to them, "what does these goggles do anyway?" Danny asked, Vladdy. "These goggles have a ectoplasmic energy scan, night vision, infrared, video recorder, magnification, compass, lights, and you can download anything from any technical devices", she said to them.

"Thank you for giving us these goggles to us", said Jazz, to Vladdy, "you guys, are welcome I thought you guys could use them when you're ghost hunting", she said to them. Vladdy close the box she put it back in her bookbag she close her bag, "did you give Joey and Maggie, these goggles too?" Tucker asked, Vladdy.

"Yes, I did these goggles to them the color of Joey's, are hotrod red, and the color of Maggie's, are green blue", she said to him. "Vladdy would you come ghost hunting with us sometime", Said Sam, to her, "I would like to joined you guys ghost hunting something", she said to her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to everyone who been reading, and enjoying mine story.**

They notice the looked of annoyance on Danny's, face "Sam, what are you thinking about, inviting Vladdy, to come ghost hunting with us". "She just going to slow us down", said Danny, to her Vladdy, narrow her eyes at, Danny, "that's funny me slow you guys down". "You must have rocks in your head cause I can hunt ghosts, just like you can Fenton!" said, Vladdy, to Danny. Norb, Ginny, Maddie, and Jack, came in the living room they had hear the racket, they notice how angry Vladdy, is. "What did you guys do to make Vladdy, so angry?" Norb asked, them, "just a misunderstanding Mr. Einstein", said Jazz, to him.

"Are you guys sure that's what happen?" Norb asked, them "yes, Uncle Norb, it was a bad misunderstanding between us", said Vladdy, to him. Norb knew that they said something else to her, but he decided to let it go, Vladdy, got up from the couch. She, Ginny, and Norb, left Fentonworks and went home; Jack and Maddie, went back down to their lab to work on some ghost inventions. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz, went upstairs and into Danny's, bedroom he close his door, they sat down on different furniture in his room.

"Why are you being mean to Vladdy?" Sam asked, Danny, "I didn't mean to be mean to her, I forgot that Vladdy, can hunt and fight ghosts like we can", said Danny, to Sam. "I don't blame Vladdy, for being angry or annoy by always telling people, what she can and can not do", said Sam to them. "If I was in Vladdy's, shoes I fell the same way", said Danny, to them, "it was cool of Vladdy, to give each of us these goggles", said Tucker, to them.

"It was very nice of her to give them to us", said Jazz, to them. "Vladdy must have been very shocked when she found out that Vlad, is her real dad", said Tucker, to them; "of course, she was very shocked, when she found out about Vlad, being her dad", said Sam, to Tucker. "We all know that Vlad, is going to do anything to get her to with, him like he does with me", said Danny, to them. "Of course he will tried anything to get her to be on his side, but she won't let him do anything to her", said Sam, to Danny.

They all know that Vladdy, could take care of Vlad, or any other ghosts, that tried to mess with her. Jazz got up and left Danny's, bedroom she went in her bedroom, Danny, Sam, and Tucker, hang out for a while. After they got home Norb and Ginny, went down to their lab, to work on some of their ghost hunting equipment, Vladdy, went up to her bedroom she close and lock her door she turned, into her ghost form she phase out of her room.

She fly to Vlad's, mansion she phase into the house she out into his, study she went over to the huge painting of Vlad. She notice the small head bust of himself next to the painting, Vladdy, rolled her eyes at this she raise the head up. Revealing a button she push the button which split the painting a part, she fly fast into the ghost zone she fly to Clockwork's, tower she went inside.

She came in the middle of the tower "Clockwork, are you here!" she called out, to him "I'm here Vladdy", she hear, Clockwork, appear in front of her. "You know all this time that I am the true guardian of spirits that's, why you give me the spooking map", she said to him. "Of course I know that you are I am the master, of time after all", he said to her. "But why does the guardian have such huge wings for?" she asked, him, "the wings are for speed, but they also can make things that no, other ghosts can reach in the ghost worlds", he said to her.

"Well that explains why those two chests' appear and disappear, when the wings flutter like they did", she said to him. "What does the big scythe do?" she asked, him "the scythe can cut and break anything that's, ghostly and human", he said to her. Vladdy understand about how the wings and scythe work now; "Ghostwriter's, got a book that, explains more about the guardian of spirits", he said to her.

Vladdy left Clockwork's, tower and headed to Ghostwriter's, library, she fly pass Skulker's, Island. She came to Ghostwriter's, library she went inside she fly by the bookshelves, she came to his desk where Ghostwriter, is at. He's working on a new novel Vladdy, landed behind him, "what do you what?" he, said to who's behind him. "Clockwork told me that you have a book on the guardian of spirits", he hear, he stop what he was doing and turned around in his chair, and came face to face with Vladdy.

"Spirit so you're the true legendary guardian of spirits that's why Clockwork, send you here, to get the book I have on it", he said to her. "Yes, that's why I'm here for Ghostwriter", she said to him, he got up from his chair he went to the left of the room. He stop in front of the middle book shelves on the wall, he grab a big book with a purple and green spine. From the third shelf to the bottom he went back to his desk, where Vladdy, is at waiting for him he handed the book to her.

She looked at the title of the book "Everything That the Guardian of Spirits, Should Know About the Ghost Worlds". "Don't let anyone get a hold of this book and I did not mean to, snapped at you a minute ago", he said to her. "It all right Ghostwriter, and I won't anyone get, a hold of this book", she said to him. Ghostwriter went back to writing his new book and Vladdy, left his library, she fly to the Fenton's, ghost portal she came out into their lab.

She phase out of Fentonworks she fly back to her house she phase into her room, she turned back to her human form. She hide the book in her desk she unlock her door she open her door, she left her room and went down stairs for dinner.


	17. Chapter 17

Vlad is in the ghost zone at Skulker's, Island he's doing business with him, "do you find out who that female ghost is, and did you get her to joined you?" Skulker asked, Vlad. "Yes, I did her name is Vladdy Spirit, she's blind she's wouldn't joined me, and she's my daughter", he said to him. "It is very rare for a ghost to be blind and her being your offspring, explains why she's so powerful", he said to him.

"I did notice her earlier today in the ghost zone", he said to him Vlad, wonder, what Vladdy, is up to he got an idea. "Skulker I want you and those three idiot vultures, to bring my daughter to me", he said to him. Skulker told, that he and the vultures would bring his daughter to him, with that said Vlad, left Skulker's, Island. He fly back to his ghost portal he went through it he came out, into his study he turned back to his human form.

He went over to his desk he sat down in the desk chair; he looked over and sign some paperwork. Saturday Danny, had hang out with Sam and Tucker, earlier that day he was now in his ghost form, he patrolling for ghosts' that are up to no, good. He flying over the park when his ghost sense went off, Skulker, appear, in front of him "hello, ghost child", he said to him. Skulker got his weapons out pointed at Danny, he fired them at him, Danny, dodge them he came at him he thrown ectoblasts at him.

Skulker dodge Danny's, blasts he grab him by his neck one of his, knives' out he was about to ram it into him. When a big ectoblast hit Skulker, in the chest he let go of Danny, they saw Vladdy, coming fast at them. Earlier that day Vladdy, had hang out with Joey and Maggie; later, that evening she had turned into her ghost form and went flying.

She was flying around Amity Park, when she hear the explodes coming, from the park she fly to the park. She saw the outlines of Skulker, holding Danny, by his neck with a knife, at Danny's, neck she send a big ectoblast at Skulker. Which hit him he let go of Danny "so my prey has finally showed, up", said Skulker, to Vladdy, she narrowed her eyes at Skulker. "I'm not your prey you bunch of metal!" she, said to him Skulker pulled out more weapons, at them he fired them.

They dodge them they sended ectoblasts at him, parts' of his suit had been blown off by the blasts. Just then the vultures appear they came flying fast at Vladdy; Danny, was busy fighting with Skulker. The vultures ram into her which send her flying a few feet, she came back fast at them she thrown ectoblasts at them. Sending two of the vultures to the ground hard the leader of the vultures, came at her with his talons out in front of him.

He stick his talons into her back Vladdy, let out a loud yelled; a, pink ectoblast hit the vulture which send him to the ground. Danny had suck Skulker, into a Fenton, thermos when that blast hit the ghost vulture, both Danny and Vladdy, saw Plasmius, floating there. Both Danny and Vladdy, narrowed their eyes at him, the vultures came back up into the air. "I told you three featherheads to bring, her to me not to harm her!" he, said to them.

Vladdy had turned back to her human form she started to fall from the sky, to the ground fast Vlad, went flying fast after her. He caught her before she hit the ground; Danny, had suck the vultures into the Fenton, thermos Vlad, with Vladdy, in his arms and Danny, fly away from the park. They fly to Vlad's, mansion they came to Vlad's, mansion they phase inside, and phase out into Vlad's, lab. He sat Vladdy, down on a table Danny, stand next to the table, that Vladdy, is sitting on; Vlad, got his first aid kit.

He sat it next to her she undid her overalls and pulled her shirt up; Vlad, looked at her injuries on her back. No, major organs were damage he clean and bandages up, her wounds she put her shirt down, and rebuttoned her overalls up she give Vlad, an odd looked. "I don't understand you at all you do you something so nice like this, but then you do something so mean by sending your minions after me", she said to him. Vladdy got up from the table she turned back to her ghost from, she and Danny, phase out of Vlad's, lab and mansion they both fly home.

Vladdy came to her house she phase inside into the bathroom, she turned back to her human form. She left the bathroom she went headed to Amy's, bedroom she went inside her room; Amy, is on her bed reading a magazine. She looked up from her book and saw her "hey, Vladdy, what's up", she said to her, Vladdy, sat down on Amy's, bed "Plasmius, send his goons after me". "They got me in my back, but the weird thing is he blast them off of me and, then he bandaged me up I don't get him at all", she said to her.

"He knows how powerful you are that's why he wants you on his side so bad, but it sounds like he really does cares for you like a dad should", she said to her. "I know that deep down in his heart that he really does care for me, but he still wants me as one of his minions". "There's no, way that I would ever joined him at all", she said to her, "I don't blame you about him wanting you for his own gain", she said to her. "I know it's really stupid of him!" she, said to her Amy, thought the same thing about the way Vlad, is acting towards vladdy.

Vladdy got up from Amy's, bed she left her bedroom Vladdy, headed, to her bedroom when her Uncle Norb, came up to her. "Hey, Vladdy, did you decided on doing something with Vlad, once a week" he asked, her, "yes, I did make a deciding on it and that answer is no", she said to him. "If that's what you want count", he said to her; Norb, walked away from her, he went into his and Ginny's, bedroom.

Vladdy could see the disappointed looked on his face when she, told him her answer to his question. "Sorry Uncle Norb, but you don't know who Vlad, truly is", she said to herself, she went to her bedroom she came to it. She went inside her bedroom she sat down at her art table, she draw for a while later she went to bed.


	18. Chapter 18

Tuesday Vladdy, hang out with Sam, at the Skulk and Lurk Books; Danny and Tucker, are hanging out at the arcade. They found some books that are interesting to them they left the book store as they walking, to Fentonworks when Vladdy's, ghost sense went off. Skulker appear in front of them "hello, ghost child", he said to her; she and Sam, made sure that nobody is around.

Which nobody is Vladdy, turned into her ghost form "what do want?" she said, to him, "that I want you in my collection of rare creatures". "And my employer still wants you", he said to her "I'll never joined Vlad, and I'm not animal, so stop hunting me!" she said, to him. Vladdy blast Skulker's, left arm off she fly up to him, they fought she send a huge ectoblast at him.

Which destroy his suit she grab Skulker, by his left leg, she thrown him over to Sam, she suck him into a Fenton Thermos. Vladdy came back down to the ground she turned back to her human form, she and Sam, headed to Fentonworks. They came to it and went inside they went up stairs and into Danny's, bedroom, where Danny and Tucker, are at they saw them come in.

They sat down on Danny's, bed "hey, Vladdy, thanks for the goggles again, I've all ready download a lot of programs on my goggles", said Tucker, to Vladdy. "I knew that I shouldn't have give, Tucker, one of my goggles to him", said Vladdy, to them. They bust out laughing at what Vladdy, just said to them they played video games, for a while later Vladdy, Sam, and Tucker, went home.

Friday Vladdy, hanging with Danny, Sam, and Tucker, in Danny's, room, Jazz and Amy, are in Jazz's, bedroom working on a History project together. They notice that Vladdy, is not being herself lately they wonder what's bothering her; all the kids went down stairs to the kitchen to get some snacks. They came in the kitchen and they notice Vlad, sitting at the kitchen, table with Maddie and Jack, "what are you doing here?" Danny asked, Vlad.

"Daniel I came here to visit my good friends Jack and Maddie, and too talked to Vladdy", he said to him. Danny narrowed his eyes angrily at Vlad, "what do you, want to talk to me about?" Vladdy asked, Vlad. He notice that she's not acting like herself he wonders what's that is, "Vladdy, your Uncle Norb, call me the other day". "He told me that you said no, to an outing with me once a week, why won't you just spend some time, with your real father", he said to her.

"Because you're a mean manipulate selfish jerk!" she yelled at him, Vladdy, ran out the back door into the backyard. And out the side gate into the alley she turned into her ghost form, she fly up into the sky she fly fast out of Amity Park. Maddie, Jack, and Vlad, are very surprise by what Vladdy, had said to him; Sam, Jazz, Tucker, and Amy, went down stairs to the Fenton's, lab.

Sam grab the Boo-merang off a table they got in the Specter Speeder Jazz, drive the Specter Speeder, outside where Danny and Vlad, are waiting for them. Danny had gone out the back door to the backyard while his parents' are talking to Vlad; Maddie and Jack, told him to give Vladdy, sometime to cool down and then go talk to her. He told them that he had a business meeting to get to that is uptown; he got up from the kitchen table and left Fentonworks.

Both Danny and Vlad, are in their ghost forms' the windshield of the Specter Speeder is up, Danny, notice what Sam, got in her hands. "The Boo-merang?" said Danny, to Sam, "I thought it could help us in finding, Vladdy, by keening on her ecto signature like it does on you", said Sam, to Danny. "Find Vladdy Dragonheart", Said Sam, to it she thrown the Boo-merang into the sky, Jazz; put the Specter Speeder into high drive.

Danny and Vlad, fly ahead of them; Vladdy, flying over Michigan when she went behind the clouds, the Boo-merang went behind the clouds. It was about to hit her when she caught the device "so their trying to find me, with one of the Fenton's, gadgets", she said to herself. She got an idea "find Danny Fenton", she said to it she thrown the Boo-merang back the way it came, Vladdy, went flying to wherever she's going to.

Danny, Vlad, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Amy, had stop in the air the Boo-merang had disappeared, on them they wonder where it had gone to. Just then Danny, got hit on the back of his head by the Boo-merang, he grab the gadget Vlad, smile at this. "What are we going to do now can't send the Boo-merang at her again, she'll just send it back to us again", said Danny, to them.

It hit Amy, what's been bothering her and where she's going to, "I know why Vladdy's, not being herself". "It's because it is February the ninth meaning that today's the day, that Vladdy's, parents' were murder", said Amy, to them. It hit them what Amy, just said to them "and I know where, she's going to she's headed to Green Bay, Wisconsin", she said to them. Danny, Vlad, and everyone in the Specter Speeder fly to Wisconsin; Vladdy, came to Green Bay she fly to her old house.


	19. Chapter 19

She came to her house which now is now a museum she phase inside, she phase out into her parents' lab. She looked around the room remembering all the good times with her mom, and dad "I'm sorry for not saving you mom and dad from that, evil ghost that night", she said out loud. A tear rolled down her right cheek she phase out of her parents, lab and her house she fly away from the house.

She fly to the cemetery where her parents' are buried at, Vladdy, turned back to her human form. She went to near the back of the cemetery where her parents' headstones, are at next to an old Maple tree she sat down on the ground. In front of the tombstones thinking about things; Team Phantom and Plasmius, have been looking all over Green Bay for Vladdy. They went to her old house they looked all over the place for Vladdy, but she was not there, they left the Dragonheart's, house and headed to the cemetery.

They split up and went different ways to find Vladdy, Danny and Vlad, went to near the back, of the grounds they spotted her near the Maple tree. Sam, Jazz, Tucker, and Amy, came to where Danny and Vlad, are at, they saw Vladdy, sitting there on the ground. Vlad went up to Vladdy, he put his right glove hand on her left shoulder, "I don't want to forget my mom and dad!" she, said to him. Looking up at him with tears rolling down her cheeks "Vladdy, your parents' will always, be with you in your heart and mind", he said to her.

He turned back to his human form he take out his red neckerchief from his left, breast pocket of his suit jacket he handed it to her. She wipe away her tears off her face she put the neckerchief in the front pocket, of her overalls she got up from the ground. They rejoined everyone Danny, had turned back to his human form; "are you all right Vladdy?" Amy asked, her. "Yes, I'm all right I'm sorry for worrying everyone", she said to them, "its ok we're just glad that your fine and back to being your crazy self", said Amy, to Vladdy.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier and I own your parents', apology", said Vladdy, to Vlad, Danny, and Jazz. "You don't have to apologize to our parents' they understand that, you're upset about something", said Jazz, to Vladdy. "My dear I accept your apology and I understand that you're upset, about today being the anniversary of your parents' were murder", he said to her.

Everyone headed to where the Specter Speeder is park at as they, walk away from Vladdy's, parents' headstones. Vladdy hear her mom's voice "Vladdy, we always love and be with you"; she turned her, head to see if her mom is there, but she's not. Vlad had notice her looking behind her "is there something the matter Vladdy?" he asked, her "nothing's the matter", she said to him. They came to the entrance where the Specter Speeder is at they got in it, Jazz, drive back to Amity Park, Indiana they arrive at Fentonworks.

Jazz park the Specter Speeder in front of the building, everyone got out of the vehicle. Amy, Vladdy, Sam, Tucker, and Vlad, went home, Danny and Jazz, went inside Fentonworks. They went up to their rooms Jack and Maddie, are down in their lab, working on a new ghost weapon.

Amy and Vladdy, came in their house they went in the kitchen they made a big bowl of popcorn; they left the kitchen and went into the living room. They sat down on the couch they watched a scary movie; Norb and Ginny, are out on a case with their team, they wouldn't be back and till tomorrow morning. Vlad had arrive home he went in his kitchen he made himself a cup of tea, he left his kitchen he went to his study.

He sat down in the armchair in front of the fireplace he sat his cup, down on the small table next to the chair. He pick up the book on the table he read for a while; Vlad, told Skulker, and his ghost vultures' to stop trying to bring Vladdy, to him. Vladdy still protects anyone from being harm by any evil ghosts; she sometimes helps Amy, and Team Phantom, with ghost hunting. From time to time Vladdy, would visit Vlad, they, did different things together her. Vladdy did her duties as the guardian of spirits by watching over all, spirits in the human and ghost's worlds.

**The Ghostly End!**


End file.
